


Making a New Friend

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad meets a guy named Brock and they instantly become great friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> ****This is a Moonbeam City AU version of Brock O'Hurn****
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad sat at the bar in gay club that just opened up in Moonbeam City a month or two ago. This club was not any normal club. Half of the building was like a regular club. You know, it has a bar and dance floor and a DJ. The other half of the back of the building was a place where you watch strippers dance and take off their clothes (and there was nights where it was full frontal nudity and Rad was there for one of those nights). Rad just finished watching a few of the strippers' performances and was having a drink or two. He also was not in his jumpsuit so he was actually showing his real and true body tonight. Suddenly, he felt someone standing right next to him. Rad looked up and his eye widened. This man had long blonde hair, facial hair and was fit...very fit. Not mention that he was very tall. Rad felt like an ant compare to this tall and sexy man.

“Can I help you?” Rad asked, feeling a bit nervous.

“Hi. I was wondering if I could sit next to you?” The Man said to him.

“Um, sure! Go right ahead.” Rad replied.

“Thank you.” The Man said back. He pulled out the barstool next to Rad and sat in it. Rad felt a little inervous but very turned on sitting next to this Man. Way more turned on than nervous, though. Suddenly, the batender walked over and stopped in from of them. He looked up at the Man.

“Hey, Brock! Your usual tonight?” The Barternder asked.

“Of course.” He replied.

“Is it your day off or are you on break right now?” The Bartender asked as he was making his drink.

“Nope. The decided to give me Friday night off for a couple of weeks but I want to come in any way and have some fun.” Brock answered.

“Dude,with the money you make, I am surprised you need to work 4 nights a week! I mean, you do more than all of us here.” The Bartender said.

“Well, if you have fun at your job then why not?” Brock asked him, smiling.

“That is true.” The Bartender said. As he finished up Brock's drink he looked over at Rad, who was looking down in to his cup.

“You alright, Sugar?” The Bartender asked. Rad looked up.

“Yeah. I am okay. Thanks.” Rad said.

“No problem. You want another one?” The Bartender asked, pointing to his drink.

“Um, actually, is it okay if I just have a soda or something?” Rad asked.

“Sure! What would you like?” The Batender asked.

“Any lemon-lime type of soda if you have any.” Rad replied. The Man got out a can of Sprite for him.

“Is this brand okay?” The Bartender asked, holding it out for Rad to see.

“Yes. Thank you.” Rad said. The Bantender nooded, put the can down in front of Rad walked to the other side of the bar to help another person. Brock tapped Rad on the shoulder. Rad looked up blushing.

“I apologize if I am making you nervous. I know my height can do that to people. I can move another sopt if you like.” Brock said.

“Oh no. I am fine. I am sorry if I am upsetting you or any thing. ..I am just not used to being in places like this. It has nothing to do with you actually.” Rad explained, feeling embarrassed. Brock smiled.

“I understand. So, is this your firstt time at a gay club or has been a while since you been in one?” Brock asked.

“I have not been in one since I was 22.” Rad answered.

“How long ago was that?”

“5 or 6 years ago.” Rad replied.

“Seriously?” Brock asked

“What?” Rad asked.

“You're 27-28 years old?” Brock asked.

“Yes. Why?” Rad replied.

“You look like you are 24 at the most.” Brock explained. Rad smiled.

“Well, thanks. How old are you?” Rad asked.

“24.” Brock replied. This time, Rad was the one who was shocked.

“You do not look 24 at all. I believe you but wow. I thought you were around my age or 30 at the most. ..Oh shit. Sorry about that. I should not have said that.” Rad said but then looked away feeling like he offended Brock. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. He looked up and saw was Brock laughing. When he calmed down, he looked at Rad.

“I know what you meant by that. Marturity, right?” Brock asked.

“Yes.” Rad replied, feeling a bit better about what he just said.

“Then it is alright and it is completely understandable. Trust me, I will let not if something said struck a nerve with me. To be honest, you seem like a really cool person.” Brock said.

“Thanks.” Rad said.

“No problem. Hey, I got an idea.” Brock said. Brock held his drink towards Rad.

“Lets have a toast.” Brock said.

“What are going to have a toast for exactly?” Rad asked liking the idea and grabbing his open can of soda.

“How about to an awesome night out and a new friendship?” Brock asked, smiling at Rad. Rad smiled back.

“Sounds great to me!” Rad said, lifting his can towards Brock.

“To this night and to us!” Rad said.

“Here here!” Brock added and then touch their drinks lightly so nothing would slip or splash out towards them. Then both men took a quick drink, got comfortable on their bar stools and began chatting again.


	2. Get Fired and Making a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first chapter, the night has only began for Brock and Rad. Now, lets seen what chain of events will unravel in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock's Moonbeam City AU character is a gay male stripper. Please remember that this is a fanfic and his character not suppose to be real but for the fanfic, it is. Nothing else.  
> So any fans of Brock, please do not get mad or upset, I know he is not that but for that fanfic and for Rad, he is. 
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

After talking to Rad for another 5 minutes, Brock realized something.

“I just remembered that I never asked what your name was. I guess it is because I feel comfortable around you that I guess that I feels like I have known for a while already.” Brock said. Rad giggled.

“Awe. That's so sweet. My name is Rad.” Rad told him.

“That an awesome name! Is that short for anay thing?” Brock asked.

“...Radward. Yeah, I know, it is a stupid name.” Rad said.

“Did I say it was?” Brock asked.

“No but...sorry. I am just used to people thinking negative stuff about me.” Rad said.

“How come? ...You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to.” Brock asked.

“No, I am fine talking about it. I got bullied a lot as a kid and even now at my age, I still do. The worst of it is at my job. I can not stand most of the people I work with.” Rad said.

“Then how come you do not quit and just find another job?” Brock asked. Rad sighed.

“It...it is not as easy for me to do that for the type of job I have.” Rad said.

“What kind of job do you have?” Brock asked.

“I am a cop.” Rad said.

“Wow! You are very brave.” Brock said.

“Thank you. Though, I probably will not be dealing with them for much longer.” Rad said.

“Are you going to be transferred or something?” Brock asked.

“No. ..I might be fired though. One of my co-workers is a totally asshole and we got in to it a couple of days ago. It was very heated and I threw the first punch because he was in my face and I started having a panic attack. I did not usually have them unless I am provoked to the point where I can not control it. He did pushed me against a wall before that though. So, I am suspended and being reviewed to see I get to keep being a cop. The other guy is, too bue he gets to go back to his job but yet he was the one who started it.” Rad replied.  
“Wow. Sounds likes he should have been suspensed for way longer than you and you shoud not have been suspended at all!” Brock said.

“I agree but to be honest, I am at the point where I do not care any more. I mean, I love helping people but a person can only take so much of this bullshit before it gets to that point.” Rad said.

“I understand. Hey, maybe you can come work here. We are looking for more people to hire.” Brock said.

“For what jobs?” Rad asked, now curious.

“Waiting tables, bartending, which we do actually offer classes for Saturday mornings and you will get a liscene if you pass, cleaning person...strippers...” Brock was cut off by Rad giggling

“Me as stripper? Woo, that will be the day.” Rad said to himself after calming down.

“Hey, you never know.” Brock said.

“Brock, you have seen what I look like since you been sitting next to me, right? There is NO way I am stripper material nor ever will be.” Rad told him.

“Actually, I know a few of guys here who come to this bar are in to chubs and bears.” Brock told him.

“Okay but seriously, I could never do that but that is just my opinion. You said that there are other positions open?” Rad said.

“Yep. Waiting tables and bartenders is what we really needs right now.” Brock said.

“What about that bartending class? Do you know where I can find some information about it?” Rad asked.

“We have a website but I think one of the people who run the classes are here. Let me check.” Brock said. He looked over a few seconds and saw him. The guy had a blue and purple mohawk and wearing a pink tank top with the club's name on it, sliver booty shorts and neon blue ankle high boots.

“Ah! There he is.” Brock said. Rad suddenly felt a bit nervous again.

“Hey Mack!” Brock said loud enough for the guy to hear. The guy turned around and walked over to him. Mack was also wearing neon yellow eyeshadow and red lipstick. He also wore a plain, black lip ring on the left side of bottom lip.

“Hey, Brock. How is everything going?” Mack said.

“Pretty good.” Brock replied.

“That is wonderful.” Mack said. Mack suddenly saw Rad and smiled, which Mack rarely does even if he is happy.

“Oh, who is this cutie?” Mack said. Rad blushed and Brock smiled.

“This is Rad and he wants to know about the Bartending classes.” Brock said.

“Wonderful! It is a five-week course. The classes are four hours long and we do two of them a week OR we can work it in to your schedule but you need to complete the course, whether it takes five weeks or ten weeks. We have a test at the end of course but that is explain more about that online or we have a packet with the application form for you if you would like to take one home with you and look it over.” Mack explained to Rad.

“Is the class expensive?” Rad asked.

“Depends on what you consider expensive for a course like this.” Mack replied.

“It is hundreds of dollars?” Rad asked.

“Oh goodness no. It's around 125 dollars plus a 15 dollar fee for your name tag for the course.” Mack replied.

“...That is a little steep for me. I guess I will just have to find another type of job. Thanks, though.” Rad asked. Brock put his hand on Rad's shoulder.

“No problem. I am sorry, hon.” Mack said.

“It's fine.” Rad said back. Mack his goodbye to both of them as he went to go serve another table. Brock rubbed Rad's shoulder to comfort him a bit. Suddenly, he his phone rang. It was Pizzaz. He looked over at Brock.

“I will be right back. I got to take this.” Rad said. Rad got up from the table and walked to the hallway that lead to the restrooms. A couple of minutes later, Rad came back to the table, sobbing.

“Rad? Are you alright?” Brock said, putting his arms around Rad as he looked at him.

“No! I am not okay.” Rad said.

“What happened?” Brock asked, worried about Rad.

“That was my boss, Pizzaz. ...Looks like I will be finding another job. Apparently, she tried to convince the people reviewing my case to let me stay but it did not work. I got to go hand in my gun and badge in the morning ...I am so stupid. I should have just let Dazzle hit me.” Rad said. Brock grabbed a clean napkin and handed it to Rad.

“Thanks.” Rad said, wiping his eyes. Brock had an idea.

“Hey, if you can cover the name tag fee...I will help you pay for the course.” Brock said.

“Brock...you just met me. Why would want to do that?” Rad asked, still crying a bit.

“Well, one, you are out of a job and two, if you truly want to do this, I will help you with it as much as I can.” Brock said.

“Are you sure? I will try to pay you back as quickly as possible.” Rad said.

“Actually, I am going to do the same course and they are not charging me for it since I work here and basically I need to do this course so I can promote myself from waiting tables to bartender. We only have two and we need like 6 of them. We only have 3 at the moment. I actually alrerady pai d for the course but since I found out that they are not going to charge me for it, I can transfer the money over for your classes. Seriously, I do not mind it at all. Plus, if you get hired, consider it a congradulations gift from me.” Brock told him.

“And if I do not get hired or not as quickly as possible?” Rad asked.

“We will work something out but in the meantime, do not worry about it. I can afford it or otherwise I would have not suggested it.” Brock said.

Rad sighed.

“Oh alright. I will do the course and I will pay for the badge of course.” Rad said, holding out his hand. Brock held it and they shook on the deal.

“You feel better?” Brock said.

“Yes. Thanks for doing this for me.” Rad said.

“No problem. I really want to see you succeed and I hope you come work here with me. Brock said.

“Thanks and I would love that.” Rad said, smiling.

“Me too.” Brock said, smiling back. Brock patted Rad on the back a couple of times and they went back to finshed their drinks.

“By the way, you say you do a couple of jobs here. You said you are working your way from being a sever to being a bartender but what is the other thing you do here?” Rad asked.

“Well, 3 out of the 4 days I work, I serve table their drinks and such but on Fridays...I am a stripper.” Brock answered.

“Why am I not surprised by that?” Rad asked.

“I do not know but not a lot of people are when I tell them that. I actually have gotten a handful of people who told me that I was gross for stripping at gay club but hey, at least I happy. I do not regret what I do.” Brock told him.

“I love how you just said that. I wish I had your confidence.” Rad told him.

“Thanks and hey, I am going to let you know right now, do not let your weight stop you from being you and let me put it this way. As long as your are nice and not hateful or any thing like that, you are cool in my book. You seem like a wonderful guy and you do have nice cheekbones. Never let haters gee to you because just remember, they may think badly about you but there are people who think that you are awesome, just like I do. And I have only known you for a couple fo hours and I already like you.” Brock told him. Rad smiled and had the urge to kiss him but he felt like he should not do that.

“Thnks for that. I like you, too.” Rad said.

“No problem.” Brock said, before taking another sip of his drink. Rad had a thought that suddenly popped up in his head.

“Hey, Brock?” Rad suddenly asked.

“Yeah?” Brock replied, stilling looking the front of him.

“You are stripper on Fridays here and I am curious...do you have a stripper name that you go by around here?” Rad asked. Brock looked down at the table and giggled a few times.

“Yes, I actually do and there is a story behind it.” Borck said.

“What is the name?” Rad asked.

“...Brock Hard.” Brock told him. Rad burst in to a fit of giggles and then calmed down several seconds later.

“Wait...really?” Rad said.

“Yes.” Brock said, gigling himself.

“How did that happen? You had an erection or something when you got fully naked during a show?” Rad said. Brock laid his head on his arms that were on the table, gigling even harder.

“Wait...is that how it really happened?!” Rad asked, starting to giggle himself again. Brock nodded yes twice and then Rad burst in to another fit of giggles. Brock was calm now but still giggling a bit.

“Yes and let me explain the whole story. It was my second show, not my first show that his happened. When I took off my boxers, I did not realize my penis was erect and there was a few gasps and a bunch of cheers fell over the crowd. And after thinking for a bit, I went over to my mangaer, who actually was not angry at me by actually clapping, I told him my name for my idea and that is how I become “Brock Hard”. I know it sounds corny but it fits.” Brock explained.

“Actually, I really love that name. Even if I did not know the story behind but hearing the story makes it even more amazing!” Rad said.

“Thanks! ...You should come back Friday and see it.” Brock said.

“Oh, I would love to! I mean, if you are okay with me being there because you know me and I do not want to make you uncomfortable or nervous to do your show.” Rad said.

“Rad, I do this show for strangers and I am comfortable with it. You being there might actually...make it better, to be honest.” Brock told him.

“Alright then. I will come back on Friday and see Brock Hard to do his thing.” Rad said.

“I can't wait.” Brock said. Rad suddenly looked at his watch.

“Hey, Brock, I better get going. I got to get ready for bed and go to my job tomorrow to hand in my stuff.” Rad said, sighing.

“I better get going, too. Would you like some company?” Brock told him.

“You do not have to. I do not live far from here.” Rad said.

“Same here.” Brock said. Rad found out that they lived two blocks away from each other. They paid for their drinks, gather their things and headed out the door together.

 

**-Standing outside Rad's door-**

 

“Hey, Rad?” Brock said, looking at Rad, who just unlocked his door.

“Yeah?” Rad asked.

“I am glad that I got the courage to come up and sit next to you. I had a great time and I really do hope that we get together more often.” Brock told him. Rad smiled.

“Me too.” Rad said.

“Oh and by the way, when you asked me if I was gay on the way here. ...I am gay but I am not fully out yet but only to you and a few others.” Brock said.

“Ah. I understand and I will not tell any one or say any thing about it.” Rad said.

“Thanks.” Brock said.

“No problem! ...Well, good night!” Rad said, opening his door.

“Night, Rad.” Brock said. He watched Rad safely go in to his house and then Brock began to walk him, humming a happy tune to himself.

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
